All of me
by Ezria for life B26
Summary: I never believed in love at first sight... I never thought dating my Best friend (Ezria) or a Rival (Haleb)
1. Chapter 1

**Aria Pov (5 Years)**

Today was my first day at kindergarten I, was really nervous I was scared if nobody likes me because I'm really shine…

When I enter I saw a lot of boys and girls playing with each other so I sit in a chair looking at the wall.

I was almost crying until I saw a boy, a handsome boy with blue eyes looking at me, I start blushing, maybe he saw me blushing because he is walking towards me…

Hi – he says smiling at me

Hi- I say timidly

Do you want play with me, by the ways I'm Ezra – he says

Yes… I'm Aria…

About 2 hours passed my mummy come for me

- Aria honey lets go

- I want to stay with Ezra – I say while I was playing with him

- Come on Sweetheart, tomorrow you going to see him again…

- Okay... bye Ezra

- Bye Aria…

I give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles at me

My mum stays in shock looking at me …

**At house**

- Mummy can we go to the park?-I ask

- Of course honey lets go

Park

I was playing with a ball until I saw a familiar face, it was Ezra and he was alone crying in a bank.

I run towards him and sit next to him

- Are you okay? – I ask worried

- No… my mom Dianne let me alone –He says crying

- What?!-I ask in shock

I give him a friendly hug

- She says she don't want to see me again and put me out of the house-he says

- If you want you can stay at my place

- He smiles at me and then hug me

I told everything to my mom and then she accepted since Ezra was a good friend to me

…

- Here you can stay at my room – I say to Ezra

- Thanks Aria – He says

…

It was night, they both get in the bed as Ella tell them a story

- Goodnight –she says as she get out of the room

- Bye – me and Ezra say at the same time

- Ezra – I ask in the dark

- Yes?...-he says

- I really like you…- I say timidly

- I really like you too-He says

We both fell asleep closer to each other…

* * *

**So do you like the ideia of Ezra and Aria living together? Remeber this is a Haleb fanfic too (in next chapter) What about 2 reviews for next chapter...**

**Bye ;)**


	2. Haleb

**Hanna Pov (7 years)**

I was having fun with my friend Caleb-he was really funny and smart,well today we were going to cinema watch a movie that he chose,he says it was a cool movie so im fine , i hate SCARY movies...

He must be here in about 10 min, so im going dress me - I thought for mysef

When i was ready ,he came in the right moment...

-Hi are you ready?-he says walking towards me

- Yes lets go - I say

I said goodbye to my mother.

Yesterday i told her that we were going to watch Cars , but i dont know ...

When we entered the cinema i sit next to Caleb , I was weird when i saw a lot of adults to watch this movie...

What movie did you choose? - I ask

Ahh... Looney Tunes?... maybe...- He says nervous

I was going to reply,before i was cut of movie start.

My eyes grown i shock when i saw people killing each other in the film,so i close my eyes...

- Hey come on were 7 this is so infant - Caleb says putting me closer to him

- Im not scared! This film is really awesome... - I lie

- Yeah... you really love the movie...-He says smiling to me

I leaned against him,I hate scary movies soo much!

I could not endure more so i scream when i saw a boy losing his neck and then it was just BLOOD! So i scream.

- Hey calm down - he says as he put me on his lap and give me a kiss on the cheek -Im here ...

I smile to him and hug him the whole movie...

Finnaly the movie was over...

This film was so... - I start say

I know horrible you hate scary movies-He says

-AWESOME ahh? what! it was really AWESOME watching people killing each other- I say excited

- Okay sometimes you are really crazy- He says smiling at me...

I dont know why i start blushing at his smiles ...

Hey do you want an ice cream- He asks

Sure- I say

**...**

Hey ! that is not faire- I say to him ,We were both sitting in a bench eating ice cream .

What?- He says giving me a confuse look

Your is bigger than mine- I say

Ahh... here take it - He says giving me his ice cream

Now its better... - I say smiling at him - See? when you want you´re cute - i say as a give him a kiss on the cheek

He look to me , and put me closer to him , he was really close to me and i was blushing , my face was just RED...

In that moment my mom cames, too see if everything was okay with us so we stay away from each other blushing...

We both stay in silence for a long time before i broke the silence

- Caleb ? - I ask

- Yes? - He says looking at me

- Always best friends ?...- I ask

- Always - he says and then hug me

* * *

**I know its short... But the others will be more bigger... Next chapter is Ezria and they are about 13 years...**

**So what about 3 reviews for next chapter?**

**Bye ;)**


	3. Ezria

**Aria Pov (15 years)**

I woke up energetically than normal,today Hanna and Caleb are going to come here , we become Best friends since a weeks ago. I turned around and saw Ezra sleeping deeply.I start laughing when i notice that he was laughing in his sleep,so i take a picture.

In that moment his eyes open with shock he quickly got out of bed to catch me and the phone.

- Give me that!- He says when he grabbed by the waist and put me on the floor.

- Never! -I say

I pushed him and start running in my bedroom , thank god my parents were out for a few days. In that moment i just hear a knock on the door, it must be Hanna and Caleb - I though

- Ezra... its Hanna and Caleb come on ...- I say and with that he stopped tickling me.

He smiles at me and then put me on a bear hug...

...

I open the door and Caleb and Hanna enter avoiding contact with each other, now they are rivals and nobody knows why... Before that they were best friends.

We greet each other .

...

- So who wants to play a game? - Hanna asked

- Mee - we all say at the same time

- What about true or dare - i ask

- Alright - everyone say

- So Caleb true or dare - I ask

- Dare - he says

- I dare you to trow Ezra in the pool- I say

- WHAT?!- Ezra says with his eyes in shock,but it was to late he was in the pool,we all laugh at him...

- You´re goooiiinngg to payy fot that grr - He says trembling.

- So... Aria true or dare - Hanna asked me

- Dare- i say confident

- Kiss Ezra for 10 sec- She says trying not to laugh at my face that was red... I had always a little crush on Ezra but were just best friends for me is my brother. I start thinking and thinking what to do..

- You can always give up...-Hanna start to say

- Never - with that a kiss Ezra for about 15 sec , when i broke the kiss i avoid contact with him i was blushing god!

**Ezra pov (15)**

When Aria kiss me i was in shock and happy at the same time, i had always a big crush on Aria but i know she dont feel the same way about me... So i take that she give me a friendly kiss... I was going to make a revenge on Hanna beacuse my face is just RED!

- Hanna true or dare- I ask

- Dare - she says

- Then kiss Caleb - I say

With that she looks to the ground fixedly... When Aria was going to ask her if she was alright she just run away...

Me and Aria look at Caleb that was really off ...

- I have to go- Caleb says and with that he just go away...

**Aria Pov**

A while ago I was talking with Hanna on the phone and she was better ...and after that i was having fun with Ezra in the pool, we start shooting water to each other , it was really fun ...

Now we are watching a movie and i was almost sleeping , maybe he notice that so he put me on his arms and i start sleeping ...

I open my eyes when i feel Ezra putting me on the bed , i smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek , we stare looking at each other and then he put me closer to him and kiss me , in that moment i just feel butterflies in my stomach and immediately i start kissing him back...

- I cant - I say as i return to the reality

- Why not? - He asks me with disappointed

- Sorry... but were just best friends...- I say

* * *

**I hope you like it :) you can give me some ideias ... What has happened between Hanna and Caleb?( next chapter) So and Aria and Ezra ... :)) GIve me ideias...  
Maybe 4 reviews love you all :))**


End file.
